The Adventures of An Uzumaki
by pacman2389
Summary: A series of one shot involving our favorite heros


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys** **it's great to see that you have taken the time to read my new side stories. If you have read my "Most Dangerous Mission" you may have noticed that the story has taken on a more serious tone story wise. And I have decided to write a series of light harded one shot. To try and balance that out and lighten the mood of my stories telling because I also wanted to add the element of humor to these stories as well. But keep in mind these one shots don't nessariely have to do with what is happening with the "Most Dangerous Mission". What I write here is completely random so don't think to much into it. And one more thing I am not going to focus on just one pairing in these one shot, so for anyone ecspecting to see just a Naruto/Lighting pairing think again.**

It was a quiet morning within the Uzumaki household and a young teen by the name of Kenshin "Cloud" Uzumaki was trying to get some rest from his hard training he had to go through in Guardian Corp. In reality Cloud didn't usually have chances to sleepin like this but since it was getting close to the holidays his parents insisted that he spend it with his family.

_"Insisted, yeah right more like forced me to" _Cloud thinks to himself as he lays in his bed trying to get some sleep

But the honest truth was that ever since Cloud started his training in the Guardian Corp he never had a chance to sleep in so he figured that he would just make the best of it and enjoy this time to himself. But unlucky for Cloud he had two younger siblings that would make sure that didn't happen.

Suddenly Clouds bedroom door swings open and his little brother runs to him in a panic.

"Cloud wake up! Wake up!" The little boy yells to him

Cloud turns to the otherside of the bed pretending to be asleep, hoping that his little bother would just go away.

"Cloud you got to wake up it's an emergency!"

Cloud finally turns around sensing the panic in the little boys voice and gets up to look at the little boy.

"What is it Minoka?" Cloud asks hoping nothing was wrong

"Mommy, shes in trouble!"

"What, how is she in trouble!"

"Daddy he's hurting Mommy!"

"What do you mean he's hurting Mom!" Cloud ask his little brother not believe what he just heard.

"Yeah I was waking by their bedroom and I kept hearing these loud weird sounds and I keep hearing Mom screaming out "Oh God" over and over again.!"

Cloud then signed in relief, and almost laughed at his little brother innocence. Apperantly his parents haven't to told his little brother about the birds and the bees.

"Minoka, Dads is not hurting mom now go back to bed alright"

"But the noises!"

"Just give it a few minutes they will stop trust me, now get out of my room" Cloud laying back in his bed trying to fall back asleep

And his little brother walked out the room leaving Cloud to fall back asleep.

As Cloud tries to fall back asleep was proving to be unsuccessful as he couldn't get the image of his parents having sex out of his head and remembering the first time he caught them having sex.

Cloud then decides to get up and get dress because sleeping in was now impossible for him now.

"_So much for sleeping in"_ Cloud thinks to himself as he walks to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day

But as Cloud gets to the bathroom he descovered that it was it was already being used by his younger teen sister.

"Tsunade hurry up I need to use the bathroom" Cloud says knocking on the door

"I'll be out in just a minute" Tsunade says

After five minutes of waiting Cloud knocks on the door again

"Tsunade hurry up!'

"Just wait I'm almost done"

After another five minutes of waiting Cloud patient is worn thin

"She always does this every morning" Cloud says to himself

Cloud didn't understand where she got it from Mom was the biggest tomboy he ever knew and she lived around nothing but guys. Clound couldn't understand why his younger sister had to act like such a girl all the time. She probley got from Aunt Serah.

Cloud then turns around to bang on the door but stopped when the door finally open revealing his little sister waking out.

"It's about time, what have you been doing in there anyways" Cloud ask

"Don't be such a baby Kenshin I wasn't in there that long"

Cloud then finally walks in the bathroom to shower and get dress. When he finally gets out he walks to the kitchen to find the rest of his family already there.

"Good morning Son glad to see you finally made your way down here" Naruto says greeting Cloud

"Well I would of been down here sooner if someone didn't hog the bathroom all morning" Cloud says

Oh just, shut up Kenshin ever time you come to visit all you do is complain all the time" Tsunades says

Cloud then turns to his parents

"She was adopted right, I mean theres no way I could be related to this thing"

"Cloud stop it and Tsunade stop teasing your brother" Lightning says to her children

"Fine guess I'll start practicing my sword techniques out back then" Cloud says

"Cloud wait don't you want to eat your breakfest first" Lightnings says to him

"I'm not hungry right now I'll eat later" Cloud says as he walks to the door to begin his training but was stopped his father

"Oh no you don't, Kenshin don't you think your going to spend all your time at home training" Naruto says

"I'm not trust me I'm just going to some exercise I'll be back in a hour or so"

"Yeah, but-"Naruto begins to says but was interrupted by his oldest son

"And besides I think Minoka wants to know why you were hurting Mom this morning" Cloud says as he steps out the door leaving his parents to have to explain his actions ealier that morning.

Well at least one good things happen this morning Cloud says to himself as he begins to practices his sword techinque.

**For those who are wondering how I got the names for the other two children of Naruto and Lightning, I really couldn't think of any good names and the names I could think of didn't really serve them justice so I asked my self if I was Naruto what would I name these kids and these came up. Tsunade was name obviously after Tsunade Senju because to me she was the closest thing Naruto had to a mother, and Minoka was also named after both Minato and Iruka because these were the fathers of Naruto life and Minato+Iruka=Minoka. I just wish they had a better back story of Lightning so I could of been more original with these names. Thank you for taking the time read and let me know what ya'll may think. Untill next time see you later. God is love**


End file.
